Long Enough
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: He made a drunken mistake and it brings up feelings long repressed. The Captain Commander decides to step in and send them on a mission together...does it work? Ukitake/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kushira Hikamara knocked on the door to his office. Captain Jushiro Ukitake looked up with a smile "paperwork?" she asked sitting cross-legged in front of him. He shuffled the papers on his desk and nodded "a necessary evil" he smiled "do you need something Shira-chan?" Kushira shrugged and pulled a sheet towards her to look at.

He laughed and continued doing his paperwork. He was wondering why his friend would do this. She would come over and sit quietly while he did his paperwork, she did it often and he wondered why. He glanced up at her; she was chewing on the end of her hair looking content.

His musings were cut short as another knock resounded from the door and they both looked up "seems like you're a popular man Jushiro" Shunsui Kyoraku grinned entering the room and plopping down next to Kushira setting a bag of sake bottles on the table.

Jushiro sighed and shook his head, he didn't mind Kushira because she would just sit quietly and let him get his paperwork done but when Shunsui wanted to drink he was persistent. He couldn't help but smile at his best friend though. Shunsui was already pushing the papers away and pouring three cups of sake "cheers!" he grinned and with a resigned sigh, Jushiro drank the cup.

Jushiro was most definitely not planning on getting this drunk. His vision was beginning to get blurry and he watched Shunsui pass out. Kushira held a hand to her head "this might've been a mistake…" she mumbled getting up "I think I'm gonna try and get back to my division…" Jushiro nodded as she stumbled.

She fell across his lap with a cry "you okay?" he asked "uh huh" she mumbled "sorry. I'm on your lap" he slid one arm underneath her and lifted her up, she held onto his arm for support "no, it's fine" their faces were inches apart and her face was flushed. Jushiro was unsure whether it was from the sake or the proximity.

"Ju-" she was cut off when he pushed her on her back "Kushira, do you love me?" her green eyes widened "huh?" she asked unintelligibly "I love you…it's not as though…" he lightly pressed his lips against hers "I've ever said in that way…or any way…that I love you but I love you. I've always loved you"

She widened her eyes more "Shiro-kun…I think you're drunk…" she whispered "maybe just a little bit…but everything I've said is true" he slipped his tongue into her parted lips and kissed her deeply. When he broke the kiss she let out a soft cry of shock, her face burning brightly "please, Shiro-kun don't play with these kinds of things…I…I…don't know how to answer" she pushed him away and stood up, clumsily running for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks passed wherein the two captains didn't see each other. 13th division Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and 9th division Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi wondered why they seemed to be avoiding each other. Even Shunsui was confused.

Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto caught wind of the situation and decided to remedy it. He called the two captains in to his office with a plan in mind.

Kushira entered first "you wanted to see me father?" she asked and he nodded "we are waiting for someone else" he said and she looked confused but nodded and sat down cross-legged. The door slid open "you wished to see me Genryusai-sensei?"

She inhaled sharply and tensed uneasily as Jushiro Ukitake entered the room. She didn't turn around but kept her gaze fixed on her father "yes" he sighed at the sudden increase of tension in the room "there has been a recent sighting of Hollows in staggering numbers in the 80th district of Rukongai. I want you two to check it out"

Kushira froze "do you want us to bring our lieutenants?" she asked trying to keep the hope out of her voice. Yamamoto shook his head "it is too dangerous for lieutenants which is why I am sending my oldest captains" Kushira tried again "so Captain Kyoraku and Captain Unohana as well?" Yamamoto shook his head again "Shunsui has a separate mission and Retsu needs to stay here"

Kushira widened her eyes and opened her mouth but the Captain Commander cut her off "no arguing Kushira" she nervously tensed "father…" "no arguing I said" he said firmly. The redhead bowed her head "yes sir" "you will leave tonight"

Kushira and Jushiro nodded and exited the room "Kushira…" Jushiro began but she held up her hand "let's forget about it ne, Shiro-kun?" she forced a smile "let's go back to how things were" Jushiro looked like he wanted to protest but nodded "alright" he smiled "see you tonight" she nodded "see you"

Kushira sat on the edge of her bed with her head bowed, how was she going to handle this? She knew things were going to be uneasy between them regardless. She ran her hands through her hair and looked out the window "why must it be so hard?" she asked no one in particular.

"Because you made it hard" she jumped and turned to the door. Nanao Ise was standing in the doorway "I heard what happened between you and Captain Ukitake" Kushira blushed "how?" Nanao sat down next to her "he came to Captain Kyoraku, asking for advice and I happened to overhear"

Kushira bowed her head "great" she sighed and looked up "I suppose I did the same with Momo" she turned to Nanao "what did Captain Kyoraku say to him?" she asked fiddling with her blanket.

"My captain told him to apologize and not to bring it up again unless you broach the subject" Kushira looked down at her hands "so he really meant what he said" it was more of a statement then a question but Nanao nodded "you haven't noticed?" the lieutenant asked and Kushira blushed "well…no" she confessed "but I've never been able to notice these things"

"Well he meant every word of what he said. Captain Ukitake also said that had he been one hundred percent sober he never would have said it" Kushira blushed "I don't get why we had to go and complicate things" Nanao gently rubbed Kushira's back "because these things happen" Kushira put her head in her hands "how do we UN-complicate this?" she sighed.

"Do you love him?" the question caught her by surprise and she ran her hands through her thick red hair "do I have to answer that?" she asked and Nanao smiled "I think you've already decided on an answer" Kushira's eyes widened and her dark skin turned a dusky rose "how…?"

Nanao stood up "it's in your eyes" she said as she went to the door "we'll see how this mission turns out for the two of you…but I think you should tell him…it was the first time I've seen Captain Ukitake so upset"

Kushira had buried her head in her hands _what had she done?_


	3. Chapter 3

Kushira met Jushiro at the 1st division barracks nervously "hi Shiro-kun" she said trying to pretend everything was okay "you ready?" he nodded and the pair set off. It was a silent journey to the 80th district.

Somewhere around the 50th district, Jushiro began breathing heavily "do you want to rest?" she murmured and he shook his head. They continued until the 79th district when he began coughing "Jushiro" she said and looked at him sharply "we're going to rest whether you like it or not" he shook his head "I'm fine…really"

She shook her head and forced him to sit down against a tree "you are not fine you're coughing up a storm" she pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped the blood from his lips. Her heart sped up at the contact and her mind flashed, unbidden, to how soft they had felt against hers.

Her cheeks burned a bright red and she pulled the handkerchief away. Jushiro had closed his eyes and she was pretty sure he was sleeping. She reached out a hand to brush the bangs out of his face.

Jushiro's green eyes slowly opened and she was trapped in the emerald orbs. Her heart pounded and she couldn't look away "Shiro-kun…" she began when the atmosphere changed.

Ten Hollows converged on the clearing and the two captains drew their zanpakutos. "This is an unusual amount of Hollows in one area" Kushira shouted to Jushiro. They were standing back to back "we'll have to divide" he said and she nodded "you take the right I'll take the left?" he nodded "sounds like a plan"

Kushira whirled around and slashed downwards at a Hollow. She was so caught up in her battle she didn't notice the one coming up behind her.

"SHIRA-CHAN!" she turned around and widened her eyes. She didn't have time to move. Jushiro jumped in front of her. She screamed as the Hollow slashed at Jushiro tearing his shihakusho.

She quickly dispatched the Hollow but another took its place. She glanced around frantically, searching for her friend. She saw a flash of white and got a better glimpse. He had his back turned to her but he was fighting just fine.

Kushira sighed in relief and turned her attention back to her Hollows. The battle was getting intense and she couldn't help but wish that it was more than her and Jushiro. The amount of Hollows was increasing rapidly.

_Where are they coming from? _Kushira wondered as she dispatched several at once. She was tiring. She took a deep breath "bankai" she muttered "Kashou Kusari" a massive white lion with chains hanging from his mane and huge feathery wings appeared "need a hand?" he asked.

Kushira glanced at Jushiro who was hidden behind the wall of Hollows _this should be okay if he can't see…_she thought swiping her hand across her face in a downwards motion.

A bird-like Hollow mask appeared on her face "are you sure you want to do that?" Kashou Kusari asked. Kushira nodded "let's go" she said and he let out a roar that vanquished a writhing wall of Hollows.

She held out her left hand and braced her right hand on her arm a bright green cero formed and she launched it into the masses. _Should've done this sooner _she thought as the Hollows surrounding her gradually grew less and less.

She slashed at a Hollow that had come up behind her with the special blade she kept strapped to her thigh. "Kusari!" she grabbed onto the chains for balance "we're gonna fly!" Kashou Kusari roared and happily obliged.

His massive wings beat with ease keeping them both aloft. Kushira fired up a cero "steady" she told her zanpakuto swinging both legs over to the left side of him. She blasted a crescent through the swarm of Hollows.

Finally she could see Jushiro. He was in a clearing a little ways away from hers, looking around confused as to where the cero had come from. "Go down" Kushira hissed and Kashou Kusari obeyed with a chuckle "if you care for him you should tell him" she tugged gently on one of the chains "oh hush"

They lit on the ground and continued bringing down the number of Hollows in her area until it was down to the last one which she let Kashou Kusari take down with a mighty roar. The battle was over. They had won.

She swiped her hand across her face in an upwards motion and her mask disappeared "thank you Kusari couldn't have done it without you" she said to the lion who blinked fondly before returning to sword form. Kushira looked around and wondered if Jushiro had fared as well before setting off to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kushira met up with Jushiro "Shiro-kun!" she cried, seeing him stagger towards her, the blood running down his chest and staining his haori "you're hurt" she hurried over to him and caught him as he fell. She gently removed his haori "it's nothing" he shrugged her off "how can you say that?" she cried "that's a huge wound…and you got it protecting me!" he shrugged again "like I said…it's nothing important"

Kushira's eyes blazed "idiot…you…you big idiot! Only me…like that…feeling…love…" she clenched her fists "I love you okay?" Jushiro's green eyes flew wide "you're acting like a child! Are you trying to impress me by throwing your life away? What were you thinking? If you had died…I don't know what I would do…I can't…I can't imagine my life without you. We've been friends for thousands of years, we've fought together, studied together and damn it…for all those years I've loved you"

Kushira was breathing heavily "I've loved you since we met, it started off as a sisterly love because I was too young to know any better but when I finally realized I loved you I fought it…I didn't think you reciprocated. When Sosuke betrayed me I was hurt and scared…I didn't want to open myself up to be betrayed again. When you told me you loved me it scared me but it didn't scare me as much as the thought of losing you without having the chance to tell you how I truly felt"

Jushiro was shocked "I…wasn't aware…if you say such an adorable thing..." he covered the distance between them in two steps and pulled her in his arms "if you say such an adorable thing I might fall even more in love" she clung to the front of his bloodstained shihakusho not caring that the still flowing blood was staining her haori "I couldn't imagine life without you either and I'm sorry for making you worry" he whispered pressing his nose against her cheek.

She gently put her hand to his face "just don't do it again okay?" she studied his face with worried green eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face "I promise" he said gazing into her eyes "I love you" she rested her forehead against his "yes…I love you too" she whispered as he pulled her into a kiss before falling against her.

Later, as Captain Unohana finished patching him up Kushira studied him. He smiled warmly at her. Unohana left and he took her hand, tugging her towards him "see? It wasn't that bad" he whispered with a smile and she narrowed her eyes "oh really now?" she ran her fingers down the massive white bandage covering his chest and most of his stomach "not bad at all" she said dryly.

He smiled and noticed that underneath her sarcastic demeanor there lay a sliver of nervousness "are you scared?" he asked cupping her cheek in his hand "I can see it in your eyes…you're not completely sure about this" she looked away. He stood up and looked down at her "do you want to go back to where we were before?"

She took his hand and held it between hers and he held his breath afraid of what she was going to say "I'm scared that's true…it was hard for me to trust even before Sosuke broke my heart but now…now…" he squeezed her hand "now it's even harder and I doubt you need the added burden of trying to fix me" she laughed derisively

Jushiro hated the self-deprecating tone in her voice and he squeezed her hand "stop it" he said quietly "don't think of it that way" he said enfolding her against him "there is nothing to fix...you're just hurt not broken" she rested her head on his chest "and I can be patient" he tilted her chin up "trust is something that can be learned...and I'll be there every step of the way" he rested his forehead against hers "there's nothing but you and me and I promise I'll never hurt you"

She flung her arms around his neck and he felt a warm wetness on his skin. Jushiro realized she was crying. He tilted her chin up "please don't cry" he wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs "it makes me sad"

She blinked several times and smiled softly at him "Shiro-kun…" she whispered resting her head on his chest "let's just stay like this" she murmured as he wrapped his arms around her.

Retsu Unohana leaned against the door outside, a content smile gracing her elegant features _I'm glad they're finally happy _she thought to herself _it took them long enough though _she shook her head, amusement playing across her face as she turned on her heel and walked down the hall.


End file.
